


Cocktails

by MeganMoonlight



Series: Unexpected (Marvel Cinematic Universe Prompts) [8]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Awesome James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Established Relationship, Humor, Multi, Polyamory, SHIP DARCY LEWIS WITH ALL THE THINGS, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 00:55:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12900510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeganMoonlight/pseuds/MeganMoonlight
Summary: Darcy, Scott and Rhodey discuss cocktails with strange names.





	Cocktails

**Author's Note:**

> My generated random pairing was:  
> 
> 
> A fill for a prompt: _"any, any +/ any, cocktails with suggestive names"_ ([*HERE*](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/645811.html?thread=87541427#t87541427)).
> 
> Searching for funny names of various drinks to write this fic was very fun.
> 
> Thanks for beta to **[lil-1337](http://lil-1337.livejournal.com/)**

"No way."

"Yes way."

"Seriously?"

"Pretty much. And it's not only pretty, but also delicious!"

Darcy waggled her eyebrows at Scott, who squinted, clearly not believing her. Then he looked at Rhodey, as if waiting for confirmation, and when Rhodey shrugged and took a sip of his beer, Scott just murmured "wow." 

All three of them were sitting in the Tower, enjoying the fact that they had the whole floor for themselves. Scott and Darcy had been watching random cooking shows on Tony's huge TV, Scott's arm wrapped around Darcy's shoulders, before Rhodey had joined them on the sofa. As he had sat down between Darcy and Scott, Darcy had snuggled up to him right away, while Scott had placed his arm on the backrest, right behind Rhodey's head. When people on the screen had started preparing drinks that went with the food they had made, Darcy and Scott's conversation had turned to cocktails.

"Okay. Fine. I believe you," Scott looked at the beer Rhodey was sipping, still contemplating what Darcy told him. "I've heard of, like, Sex On The Beach, because it appears in movies. Well, that, and one of Luis' friends is a bartender. She sometimes asks us to help her with drinks when she comes up with new ideas, but all the names she chooses for them always sound like names of some weird karate moves. But the Screaming Orgasm? How do you even order that?"

"You just open your mouth and use your words, babe," Darcy replied, giggling at the expression that appeared on Scott's face right then. "Don't tell me you've never ordered a drink just because its name sounded awesome."

"I have, but I know this bartender. I know she won't judge me for what I order," Scott frowned slightly. "Well, not too much anyway."

"The next time we're out, we're totally broadening your horizons," Darcy snagged Rhodey's beer, took a sip, then handed the bottle back, turning to look at him. "What about you? What's the best name for a cocktail you've ever heard?"

"Besides the Red Shirt? And the Incredible Hulk?" Rhodey put the empty bottle on the coffee table and leaned back into the sofa. "Blue Balls. Or the Leg Spreader."

"No way," Scott sat more comfortably on the couch, eyeing Rhodey suspiciously. "When was that?"

Rhodey just snorted. "You're forgetting that I'm friends with Tony Stark."

It seemed to be the end of the subject for Rhodey, but Scott just kept watching the other man, as if waiting for him to actually tell the story. After about a minute of Scott staring at him intently, Rhodey sighed, got up from the sofa and approached Tony's cocktail cabinet.

Darcy and Scott glanced at each other briefly before turning their attention back to Rhodey, who started to mix drinks right away, as if he has been doing it for years. 

Once he was done, he poured the drink into a nearby glass and took a small sip, looking quite confident. After licking his lips, he walked up to Scott and handed him the drink, their fingers touching briefly.

"The Leg Spreader."

Raising the glass to his lips slowly, Scott squinted at Rhodey, but he closed his eyes and moaned quietly as soon as he actually took a sip of the cocktail.

"Wow. Okay. I believe you now. It does exist."

Rhodey, still looking quite smug, sat back down on the sofa, this time a bit closer to Scott. As he squeezed Scott's thigh gently, Darcy just snuggled up to Rhodey again.

They were definitely going to talk Rhodey into showing them what other drinks he could make.


End file.
